Lost and Found
by TwinkleLights123
Summary: HIATUS. Probably going to be discontinued and deleted soon. Sorry, guys! Annabeth Chase finds someone's lost phone with a lot of valuable information inside. By returning it to Percy Jackson, she finds her long-lost high school sweetheart. Can an old flame be revived? Percabeth. Based loosely on Under the Canopy of Love.


**Hey guys! Remember that story I was talking about? Here it is. (: I'll try and update this story more often since a few of you voted for this one. And I only put down a few descriptions of the people. In a few chapters I'll have the whole list down for you. It's the only the introduction. (kinda) So I just added that. It'll get more dramatic and funny later on though. This story is kinda based on 'The Canopy of Love' except I've added a bunch of other twists though I'll reveal them when they're actually _here _since I don't wanna spoil anything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS AND THE CANOPY OF LOVE. (OBVIOUSLY.)**

**~~TL~~**

**P.S. I'm sorry that I didn't post this story up earlier! My computer crashed, I swear. Really, really sorry. It's still broken but luckily I already put this document on the Doc Manager. Also, I think my computer can be fixed but all my stories would be gone. ): I had a lot of stories written out for you guys... **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Annabeth<span>

"Get your butt up, Annabeth!"

I groaned and groggily rubbed at my eyes. Thalia towered above me, glaring. Her choppy hair tickled my nose. I got up, pushing her ticklish hair back too, thank goodness.

"_What?" _I groaned, tiredly. I was about to go back to bed when Thalia angrily grabbed my owl alarm clock from my desk and shoved it into my face. My eyes finally rested on the blinking red numbers.

10:15.

"Hades!" I shrieked, loud enough to wake up the whole apartment building. "Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

I jumped off my bed too quickly, almost tripping over my agenda. I made a mental note to put in back in my bag later. W_hy was it there in the first place though? Stupid ADHD- Can you shut up for _one_ second? _I grabbed whatever I could reach in my closet, probably grabbing too many pairs of jeans, and ran for the bathroom.

"You're welcome!" I heard Thalia shout.

I came out seven minutes later. I had to wear that lilac tank top I swore I would never wear and navy blue skinny jeans. Definitely not what I would usually wear, especially since the meeting was pretty formal. My hair was in a messy bun and I had to hurridly squirt on some disgustingly sweet purfume my step-mom bought me two years ago. I never even touched it before but I didn't have time to take a shower.

I grabbed a small blueberry muffin and popped it into my mouth, chewing hard. I chugged down a glass of orange juice and Thalia grabbed both our purses with a sigh. We hurridly got out of the apartment and into my car.

I drove dangerously fast, a few cars honked at us but I ignored it. We made it to the un-finished restaurant in record time and we quickly ran to the office right next to it. I checked my watch as we approached the door.

10:28.

I sighed in relief, the meeting was starting at 10:30. _Thank the Gods- I wasn't late for the first meeting._ I pushed the staff room door open to find someone doodling on a piece of paper.

"Thanks for coming early," Luke said, spinning around to face us, scowling. I nervously chuckled. I forgot that Thalia and I promised him we'd meet up at 10:00 for early breakfast. He then smiled and rolled his eyes. He kissed Thalia's cheek as we sat down. Thalia laughed and pushed her chair closer to him.

"Blame Annabeth," she said, jabbing a finger in my direction. "I got everything ready but she never came out of her room. When I finally checked, I found her _still sleeping."_ Luke's eyes widen and his jaw dropped.

"Annabeth? As in Annabeth _Chase?_" he asked in astonishment. I glared at Thalia.

"I forgot to set up my alarm clock," I explained, giving him my signature eye roll. "Sue me. I came back really late last night, I had to finish this design. Sudden inspiration struck and I _had_ to sketch it out first."

"Sketch?" snorted Luke. "More like full out design the ins and outs. I bet you even-"

"Shut up," I snapped, cutting him off. He held his hands up, surrendering.

"At least the meeting is just starting," he reasoned. "You lucked out." Then the rest of the people came in. I recognized a few familiar faces which brought back memories but some of the other people didn't exactly ring a bell.

A man walked up to the front. He looked familiar but I couldn't exactly place him. He was okay-looking, I suppose. Sea green eyes and messy jet black hair, like he just rolled out of bed. But that kind of messed up hair actually suited him. He was tall and looked pretty built too.

Okay, maybe 'okay-looking' was the worst I can say about his looks. He was pretty handsome. He smiled good naturally and a few girls at the back swooned and one dramatically fainted into her friends arms.

They were probably the Aphrodite girls.

"Hey guys," he said. "This is the first meeting and I'd just like us to introduce ourselves and give a little background information before we discuss things so we'd get to know each other. I have to go back to work in fifteen minutes but I'd just like us to have our meeting soon since the grand opening is coming next month.

"I'll start first. My name is Percy. I'm in charge of the opening of 'Olympus' for credit in work. My dad is one of the owners of the restaurant and he owns a lot of major companies too that involves the seas. He's Poseidon, so apart of the Big Three. I'm a marine biologist and currently 24. I like swimming and horse-back riding in my spare time."

I frowned, my eyebrows creasing. His name was the same and he had the same hobbies as my ex, Percy Jackson. We broke up since he was moving across the country. So no way it's him...

Right?

He _definitely _would've called me, so it probably wasn't him... I'm not being desprate but I was one of his best, and first, friends. I think I deserved to know if he was back in New York. I continued to stare as he gestured to his right, which was Luke.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. I'm a professional thumb wrestler and cheese sniffer. I-" Everyone laughed while my lips slowly curved upwards. Thalia grabbed an eraser she found on the table and chucked it at his head. He chuckled, catching it in a quick movement.

"My real name is Luke Castellan," he said, smiling. "I'm in this group for credit in my job. My dad, Hermes, is also one of the owners. He owns a major sports clothing and shoes company. I'm a part-time store clerk at one of the stores but I'm getting a better job soon. I'm 24, too. I like pranking people and I'm an awesome sword-fighter and fencer. That's how I get this ripped." He flexed his muscles and a few of us laughed while some girls blushed and giggled like school girls.

_Please,_ we're all around our mid-twenties. Be more mature...

"Are you single?" a desprate girl from the back burst out. Thalia gave her a grade A death glare and Luke, noticing it, wrapped his arm around her reassuringly. She turned slightly pink and the girl in the back frowned.

"Nah, I'm taken by this gorgeous girl," he said, grinning. Then he kissed her in front of the room swiftly. Thalia's face turned brighter pink but she smiled triumphantly. Percy noticing the awkward silence gestured at Thalia to start.

"My name's Thalia," she said. "I'm in this group for credit, obviously. My dad is the owner of this restaurant and a major airline. He's Zeus, and he's basically the king of this place. So piss me off and I'll make sure you guys will be out of here quicker than a-" Percy coughed, noticing she was gonna be angry. She sighed and shot another glare at the girl from before. "Anyways, I'm 24, working as a meteorologist. I like hunting, archery and sword-fighting in my spare time. I'm also taken if you haven't heard before."

A few guys sighed, disappointed. Some were jokingly but some actually sighed for real. Weird... They should know my best friend is crazy which is why dating her is a real challenge. I only know because of her some of her ex came crying back to me. Get your mind out of the gutter.

"Are you sure?" teased Travis, one of Luke's half-siblings. Thalia laughed and winked at him coyly.

"Nah," Thalia joked. "I'll meet up with you tonight. Same time, same place?"

"Definitely," he said, smirking. They exchanged air kisses and everyone laughed at their 'flirting.' Percy gestured for me to start.

"Annabeth Chase," I said, straightening my back. I had planned a small speech while Thalia was talking. "In this group for credit. It's a real honour to get in as well since Olympus is gonna be a great hit. My mom, Athena, is an owner too which is halfly the reason I got in. She's a professor at a prestigious university and has written some best-selling books. The other reason I got in is because I'm a well known architect. 24, in fact, like most of you. I'm an organized person most of the time. I like reading and designing in my spare time and if you pissed me off, I'd just like to say I have a black belt in karate and a knife in my bag."

I said the last part mysteriously but it's a fact. Ever since this one idiot was stupid enough to try and hit on me, he got a punch in the nose. I decided to take a small dagger in case of another 'attack' because it's less bloody and perfect for opening and cutting stuff in a cinch.

Mom always told me to be prepared.

"Really?" asked Chris, amazed. I took it out and waved it close to his face, tauntingly. Percy's eyes grew basketball-sized and he almost choked. His expression was actually quite hilarious.

"Um, Annabeth, can you... Uh, put that knife back?" he asked, coughing. "I don't want anyone killed at the first meeting." I grinned at him and put it back in my purse slowly. Half a dozen people flew by in a flash who I already knew. Then there was the desprate girl.

"Hey! I'm Drew," she said, smiling flirtiously to any guys looking at her. She looked Asian and was pretty, I guess. But her look also screamed, _'desprate!' _She had long dark hair with orange highlights and light brown eyes. Her face was coated with make-up but she somehow made it look natural. "I'm a model and here as credit too. My mom, Aphrodite, is an owner-" She smiled smuggly. "so I'm a pretty huge deal. She's a fashion designer and models her clothing with a lot of other popular models too, including me. I'm 23 and single. If you want my number it's-"

Percy cleared his throat while I suppressed the urge to offer him a cough drop. "If anyone wants your number, Drew-Right? Then they'll ask for it after the meeting or somewhere else privately." She nodded, winking at him seductively.

After another few people I didn't know and didn't care introduced themselves, I finally saw a few familiar faces. The next person had the same pretty grass green eyes and freckles so I'm pretty sure it was:

"Katie Gardner," said person announced, smiling. Her country accent showed since she was nervous. She tugged at her sandy blonde hair, which was in a loose french braid, nervously. "Here for credit. I'm a florist in a shop nearby but I'm gonna be promoted if I do this job well. Soon I can get enough money to get my own shop too. My mom is an owner, Demeter. She's an owner of a huge garden emporium that earns millions. I'm 24 and dating the goof ball next to me." She shoved Travis playfully. "I like gardening and I'm a big fan of cereal."

"Travis Stoll," Travis said, smiling mischievously. His blue-green eyes twinkled. A lot of girls smiled at him in a flirtious way which almost made me gag. "Credit for my job which is a part-time store clerk. My dad's Hermes. 24, in a relationship. Sorry ladies. I like stealing-" He grinned, as if he was joking. But I knew better, he actually did steal things. Just not anything major, like a diamond necklace. "And pranking. Stay close to me for more then ten minutes and I'm sure you'd get a note tapped to the back of you or have an empty wallet."

"Silena Bauregaurd," introduced Silena. She twirled her finger around a stray strand of curly blonde hair and smiled softly. Her crystal blue eyes shimmered in the light making her look prettier. "I'm a fashion designer and a daughter of Aphrodite. 23 soon to be 24 and in a relationship with Charlie. I like shopping and I'm a pretty good photographer. I like writing in my free time too." She blushed lightly, as if that embarrassed her.

"Hey, I'm Connor Stoll," greeted Connor. He shook his head, his curly brown hair turned messier but matched him a lot better. "Just remember what Travis said except I'm 23 and single. If any ladies wants my phone number, I'd be happy to give you it." He winked and a few girls, me, gagged while more smiled and quickly wrote their phone numbers down while _'suavely'_ passing it to him. "And you'd have to stay next to me five minutes before you're wallet's missing. Beware." He made ghost sounds and laughs while more girls giggled.

Okay, _seriously..._ Who made this place a love fest?

"Charles Beckendorf, but call me Beckendorf. Son of Hephaestus who owns a lot of companies. I'm 24 and an engineer. I like to build things so give me a call if you want anything. I'm not a man of a lot of words so don't think I'm... Ignoring you or anything," he said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

The next girl I'm sure I've seen in high school before but I couldn't remember her name. She was petite looking and pretty with wispy amber hair that framed her face and she had dark green eyes. "Hi, I'm Juniper. I got in since I lucked out being a well known herbologist. Demeter picked me out from a bunch of other girls and I'm pretty happy about that. I'm 23, going into 24. I love plants and my boyfriend, Grover." She smiled and gave him a hug. So that's where I've seen her before.

Then came Grover, Malcolm (my half-brother), Will Solace, Pollux, Chris and Clarisse la Rue and a bunch of other people. Another flash of familiar faces after them but I completely tuned them out. I already know everything about them from Goode High.

"Well, it looks like our fifteen minutes together is up," Percy said and grinned. "It's good to know you people but now I really have to bolt. I'll see you in three days when we'll actually get something productive to happen. I'd also like to mention two more people will be coming in next week too. See ya!" He made a mad dash for the door and the rest of us headed out slowly too.

"Ya know," Thalia said. "It seems like he said, 'thank goodness I can go. I hate all of you.'"

I frowned. "Why in the world do you think that?"

"You can see it in his eyes," Thalia said mysteriously. "And his grin. Hey, do you think he looks a bit familiar? I'm sure I've seen him before."

"He seems familiar but I can't place him either," I said, shaking my head.

"Today really isn't your day, right?" Thalia asked, shaking her head. "First you overslept. Now you possibly forget someone."

"Shut up!" She chuckled and walked over to Luke. She was car pooling with him since they were gonna get lunch together. More like find an alley way and start making out like there was no tomorrow. I rolled my eyes and headed to my car.

While I was walking towards my car, a bright blob caught the corner of my eye. I jogged over to it instead and knelt down to pick it up. It was a new iPhone with a blue case.

"I wonder who dropped this," I muttered, frowning. Maybe it was that Percy kid, I remember seeing him walking to a car next to this phone. Or was that Chris...? I pocketed it in case a Stoll takes it, at least_ I_ would return it. I strolled over to my car, still trying to remember all the cars near the phone.

I sighed, collapsing into the couch. Luckily I had a half-day today and got out of work by 5:30. I find my company pretty weird though. When you design a beautiful house, you're suppose to get a day off sooner, right?

Wrong.

My boss was so impressed, he asked me to come to work early tomorrow to teach a bunch of high schoolers. They wanted to be an architect when they grew up and it was my job to help and test their skills.

Joy.

I added that to my agenda and tossed it carelessly into my bag. I stared inside of it, deciding to throw away anything worthless when I remembered that phone I found earlier today. I picked it up and slided the bar. There was a password and I blew my bangs out of the way to focus better.

Time to hack a phone.

I pressed 'hint' after typing a bunch of random words which included: Cheese, donkeys and beef. Suprisingly, they were all wrong. Notice the sarcasm? The hint was 'god3x3.' Beautiful. Well-All of us were half Greek. So... If this _was_ Percy's...

I typed 'Poseidon' to have it turn red again. I growled in frustration.

Poseidon33.

Maybe it wasn't Poseidon at all which would also mean it wasn't Percy's. For some reason, I felt a bit disappointed. Percy's car was the closet to this phone... Then I remembered the 'x.'

Poseidon9.

The thing beeped green and turned to show a background with the ocean. There were a few pages with a bunch of cool looking apps. I smiled, glad I cracked the code after a few tries. Should I...?

I shook my head. But it looked so mysterious, something that should be solved. I rolled my eyes, I'm turning into Luke. I thought about limiting my time with him before I rolled my eyes. I've know him for years, I suppose I can't just ditch him like that. I shoved the phone into the bottom of my bag and decided I'll give it back to Percy at the next meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! (: Reviews are loved, Constructive Critism is welcomed with open arms and Flames are accepted! I'm sorry it might be a bit... Boring. It's the introduction so I suppose it should be. Hopefully the next chapter will be better. Also, I don't have a beta to edit this since she's busy. And I'm honestly not sure if she has enough time for me so... Don't wanna bug her too much anyways. :P REMEMBER TO REVIEW! And also, I know you guys might have a few questions. I'm trying to answer a few that might be asked.<strong>

**Q: How does Annabeth recognize some of these people?  
><strong>**A: The 'Olympians' are important people. They're not related though in my story but they're all close friends. The point is, all their children went to the same school because they can bond.**

**Q: How come Hermes, Aphrodite, etc. etc. can have so many children? They're not even Gods in this story!  
><strong>**A: I'm trying not to add too many people, okay? Really sorry if this is confusing.**

**Q: Who else is in this 'club'?  
>A: Thalia, Jason, Percy, Katie, Clarisse, Annabeth, Malcolm, Will, Charles, Jake, Leo, Piper, Drew, Silena, Luke, Connor, Travis, Crhis, Pollux, Nico, Bianca, Rachel, Calypso and Grover.<strong>

**So that's it! If you have any more questions, I'll try and answer them too by PMing or on my updates. (: Thanks for reading!**

**~~TL~~**


End file.
